Soulmates
by King-of-the-Rejects
Summary: You see, I don't really like this bracelet that's attached to me that chooses my soul mate for me. Why you ask? Well, for starters it's stupid to rely on something to choose the person I want to be with. Second, I already love someone else. And that someone doesn't have one of these stupid bracelets. See the problem?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first story. I feel excited, happy, terrified and hopeful. I've read stories similar to this but give it a chance. Anyway, hope you guys like it! This story will be a two-shot.**

 **Tori POV**

I was looking out my window, lost in thought, idly tapping my bracelet that's wrapped around my wrist. Now, this is no ordinary accessory, it has a timer attached to it. Seventeen years ago, when I was born I was given this bracelet, like most people in this world. Like my parents, my grandparents, my aunts, my sister… you get the idea. My whole family has one like this and that's how they met their wives and husbands and that's why I'm wearing one.

And it when it makes a shrill beeping sound that's really hard to miss and completely annoying, the right person is near me. My other half, or soul mate as other calls it.

I laugh bitterly, yeah right, soul mates. You see, I don't really like this bracelet that's attached to me. Why you ask? Well, for starters it's stupid to rely on something to choose the person I want to be with. Second, I already love someone else.

And that someone doesn't have one of these stupid bracelets.

You see the problem?

And you might ask, I have a choice right? I can choose someone without this. Yes I can, but that means I'm choosing to lose my family. They care about this "tradition" so much that if I don't follow, well, I don't want to think about it.

I sighed and stood up, hearing a knock on my bedroom door.

"Coming!" I said and opened the door to reveal the person I was just thinking about.

She was wearing her usual scowl that still made her extremely beautiful, but her hard stare softened a bit when she saw me.

"Hey Jade, what took you so long?" I smiled at my best friend and let her inside my room.

Yep, I was in love with my best friend. My sarcastic, mean, dark, morbid beautiful, sexy, mysterious, talented did I mention sexy…

What was I thinking about again? Oh yeah, Jade. She's been my best friend when she decided that she doesn't hate me anymore, about the start of senior year to be exact.

Said best friend plopped down at my bed her boot clad feet bounced at my comforter and I frowned, but she didn't really care, because she's still Jade even if she quit torturing me.

Jade just laughed at my scowl and my frown vanished replaced by a smile. I love her laugh; I never get tired of hearing it, especially now that she does it more often around me.

"Jeeze Vega, I'm not that late. Did you miss me that much?" she teased me, her blue green eyes sparkled with amusement and I just huffed in irritation although my stomach started fluttering at her statement.

"No! I just… you… shut up!" I say, flustered and cannot think of a good comeback. I sat on my bed across from her.

She laughed again. God, I love her laugh, amongst other things…

"I passed by an old friend, got talking, that's why I'm late." She explains, getting her scissors from her boot and started cutting off the flowers on my bedside table.

I quirked an eyebrow at her statement. Inside I was fuming. Who is this old friend?!

"Who?" I said out loud cannot contain myself, I detected a slight jealousy in my tone but maybe she didn't hear it. I wish she didn't hear it.

"No one important, Vega" she smirks and I rolled my eyes.

"When are you going to start to call me by my name? And if that person isn't important why were you late?" I say accusingly, with narrowed eyes.

"What up with the questions _Tori_? It's just movie night. Its not like we're dating or something" she says looking at me.

I hate the fact that her eyes seems to bore to my soul and for a second I contemplate if she's trying to read my mind with that stare of hers. .

"Oh, um, yeah! Of course we're not dating! Why would I date you?" I say stuttering out.

Yeah, keep lying Tori.

"Yeah, cause you're SO not my type." She says with her teasing smirk that makes my thoughts a bit cloudy…

"HEY! Why not?! I'm hot! And cool!" I replied offended.

She started to laugh again this time so hard that she rolls over my bed.

"Keep telling yourself that Vega, maybe someone might believe you" she says after she calms down.

"Whatever." I say still offended and a bit hurt.

Stupid feelings.

"Alright, maybe you're my type… maybe, probably" she shrugs, looking at me with those eyes that can make me paralyzed.

REALLY?! I mentally screamed. No, this is Jade, she loves making fun of you, even if you're friends now. Don't get your hopes up, you'll only get hurt, Tori. No.

But that doesn't stop the slight blush that appears on my cheeks.

"Anyway, what were you doing while you were waiting?" she asks, changing the subject like the last conversation didn't happen.

"Thinking about this stupid bracelet, and why it is stupid." I say, holding up my wrist, the silver chains glittering at the light.

I wish it would emit that annoying shrill sound around her.

"Nice, you're sounding more like me everyday. I'm impressed." She says approvingly and started playing with the bracelet around my wrist.

My skin tingles at her touch, like there's an electric current flowing where she touches me.

Can she feel it too?

"And I know it's stupid. That's why I don't have one."

"You're so lucky your Dad didn't get you one when you were born." I say looking at her.

"You mean he was so busy at work that he forgot that I was being born let alone get me this thing." She rolls her eyes but I can detect a slight hurt at her tone.

I just squeezed her hand silently telling her that I'm here, I'm not going anywhere.

"I'm thinking of getting one though." She suddenly says, and I sat up straight.

"What?! Why?! I thought you said it was stupid?!" I say a bit loudly

Her eyes widened at my outburst but she ignored it.

"I dunno, I want to meet my soulmate, I guess." She shrugged.

I was torn between jumping around in victory and curling in a ball and cry my heart out.

I have a chance on her, finally. But what if I'm not her soul mate? What if it's someone else? Could I stand seeing her walking down the aisle with some random asshole?

The answer is a definite no.

"Well, you don't need one to find the right person! I was forced to war this without any choice, but you have one!" I say desperately trying to talk her out of it.

You have a choice to be with me.

If I have to yank this bracelet out of me and be with her, I would do it, even if my family hates me for it.

Love really does make people stupid and irrational.

Jade just looked at me and came closer, slowly crawling towards me and losing the already small space between us, her intense blue green eyes never leaving mine.

I gulped, and I think I started to hyperventilate.

It's the eyes I tell you! Those eyes of hers can start wars.

She stopped just mere inches away from my face and I can feel heat radiating off her and I shivered a bit. I can smell her; a mix of her jasmine perfume and coffee that she probably drunk on the way here. I was intoxicated and a bit lightheaded.

"Maybe I found the right person, and I just want to prove that I'm the one for them." She whispered.

"Uhh… umm" I replied

Great, I lost my ability to form a complete and coherent sentence.

She just gave me her signature smirk and bit her lip, making me gasp.

I want to bite it for her.

Then she suddenly stood up and straightened her clothes, her smothering gaze gone.

"Hey, I gotta go, I forgot I had homework. Later, Vega." She says and quickly left my room like the last few minutes never happened.

Maybe it was just a hallucination, I thought dumbly.

I heard her car driving away and I just sat there staring at the now empty spot on my bed.

"What just happened" I finally said.

 **Hope you guys liked it, I will post the next chapter a few days after this. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, so I've decided that instead of doing my paper and study for an upcoming test, I will work on this chapter. As you can see I have a very clear sense of responsibility.**

 **This is set a few days after the last chapter.**

 **Tori POV**

I haven't seen Jade since the "incident" at my room, she just texted me saying she was busy with some stuff.

I tried not to get bothered by that.

So I was walking around the mall killing time, thoughts wandering towards a certain dark haired, dark clothed, blue-green eyed girl.

I really should try to keep her out of my head.

I don't know when, I don't know how, but in the middle of all our verbal fights and constant bickering I just started to like her in a non-friend sort of way. She makes my heart race, my words tangled and my thoughts clouded.

I wish she was my soul mate, I frown at my wrist, the silver chain still dangling from it.  
But that's impossible to happen.

I entered one particular shop when something terrifying happened.

My bracelet started making the shrill high pitched sound that I dreaded to hear.

"Maybe it's just my phone or something" I say in denial and rummaged for my phone, but I remembered I left it at home.

Panic crept towards me. I can already see my parents meeting the guy and start to plan the engagement and wedding.

No, no, no, no I don't want this. I want someone else already!

I scan my eyes around the practically empty store, searching for the person whose wrist is making that annoying shrill sound like mine. That's when I saw him.

Beck.

Freaking life.

He was looking around the store too when he caught sight of me and he smiled, walking towards me.

My eyes widened in utter panic and ran out of the store.

Why are you running? He can still find you anyway. My rational brain told me.

 _Shut up,_ I told myself and continued to run.

I can feel him following me, and I can faintly hear my name being called.

So I ran faster.

 _I don't want you, Beck!_ I shouted in my mind because it would be rude to shout that in public.

Hey, I can still have manners even if I ran away from my supposed mate.

I got into my car and drove to my house not paying attention to the speed limit.

When I finally got home I quickly shut our door and leaned against it taking deep calming breaths.

Maybe I lost him, I happily thought.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Fuck my life" I whispered, turning towards the door and slowly opening it; my eyes tightly shut with a grimace.

"Took you long enough, you look cute running in panic like that by the way." The voice said in an amused tone and I opened my eyes in surprise.

Jade was smirking at me, her eyes sparkling with amusement and something I can't place.

"Jade?' I say still surprised.

"Correct." she says and entered inside without permission.

Well this seems familiar.

"I thought you were Beck! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I say facing her, I probably have a crazed look on my face but I didn't really care at the moment.

"Jade, it's Beck! He was the one who this stupid bracelet decided for me. What can I do? Should I move state? I don't want this, I do—"

My rambling was cut off with Jade's lips crashing to mine.

/

I think I died and went to heaven.

Or maybe I hit a tree on the way to my house and this is just a weird but oh so perfect dream.

But the feeling of Jade's lips still moving against mine proved otherwise. So I did the only rational thing; I kissed her back.

We broke the kiss when the need for air became too much and I stood there contemplating whether this is real or not.

Then she held up her wrist, which has a silver bracelet just like mine.

"Told you I was gonna get one." She says smiling at me.

"Okay, I'm happy for you and all but that doesn't explain why—"

"I was behind you at the store when our bracelets started made that shrill sound, which is very unpleasant by the way. The people who made these are pretty stupid."

"But, but what about Beck?"

"Beck's soulmate is Allysa Vaughn, they found out yesterday. If you were paying more attention and not running away like a maniac, you may notice that his wrist didn't make a sound like yours" she says slowly, maybe for my benefit.

"But how—I thought you wanted to prove someone that you're the one for them!"

She just stared at me waiting for me to make the connection.

"Wait, you mean… me?" I say, a smile starting to form on my lips

"Yeah, you." She says rolling her eyes

"I like you, Vega. Maybe even love you, crazy as that sounds. I think we can both feel it but you're too scared of me to say it; though I can't really blame you for that. But I was getting impatient so I bought this thing to prove my point."

"And what _is_ your point?" I say taking her hand, grinning like a mad man

"That you're the one for me, and I'm the one for you" she says leaning in to kiss me again.

/

"I have a question though" I ask after yet another minute of making out

"What?" she asks curiously

"What would you do if my bracelet didn't choose you and chose someone else?"

"Easy, I'll kidnap them and hide them in a place where no one could find them and have you all to myself." She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world

"That's actually romantic in a weird horrifying way"

"Anything for you Vega" she says kissing me yet again.

Yep, definitely in heaven.

 **A.N: Well, this is it. Thanks for all the support you guys. I had a lot of fun writing this. Now, back to my boring life as a sleep deprived college student.**


End file.
